Stranded
by Annie'sFairyTales
Summary: Natsu and Lucy get stranded on an Island on their way to a mission. While they are stuck with no transportation back some feeling might start coming to the surface and just maybe start a spark. Who knows? Well I guess the only way to find out is to read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Well heres my latest story! N'joy!And don't forget to review!**

Normal P.O.V

"Here you go Lucy" The swimsuit model Mirajane handed the celestial wizard Lucy a big plate of piping hot food that she been waiting for "Thanks Mira". Just as she was about to eat until a certain Salmon haired dragon slayer came running over to her." Luuuuuuuuucccccccccccccyy! Let do a mission. She groaned and turn toward him. "But we just went on a mission." He sat down next to her.

"Yeah but I thought you need money and to let you know your fridge is quite empty."

"Well maybe if you and that stupid blue cat didn't break into my house and steal my food it wouldn't be but, you're right I still do need money for rent." she turned back to my plate to find it missing and turned to the boy who ate all the food of her plate. The plate that she been waiting for a good hour. "Natsu..." he turned to find his friend/partner was staring at him with a dark aura around her. He started to tremble in fear as he pushed the plate toward her. "Do you know how long I was waiting for that? Now you're going to go get me some more food before I make you regret the next time you touch my plate." Just as he was about to protest he heard a certain guy yelling something. He turned to see it was no one other than gray with only his boxer on.

"I see you backed out my fight you fire headed freak"

"What did you say you Ice Princess?"

"Oh you heard exactly what I said you hot head"

"That it get ready to eat those words you thick skulled stripper"

And with that said Natsu threw a punch a missed hitting Elfman thinking it was Gajeel and pushing him into Luxus and you knew it a big fight broke out in Fairy Tail which wasn't new. Mira just laugh and handed Lucy a new plate but it was in a to-go box with a mission on top of it. "I think you better take Natsu out of her before he wrecks the place." Lucy gave her a simple thank you and left Fairy Tail dragging Natsu in back of her. Gray was still threatening and calling Natsu names. This was making it harder for her to drag Natsu away. She dragged Natsu far enough for him to stop bickering and yelling. She handed him the mission and sat down on the bench. Natsu sat down next to her reading over the paper and his face let up with joy. "We should leave tonight." Lucy looked at him.

"What about right now?"

"Yeah, meet me here in about ten minutes with your entire luggage."

But before she can protest the salmon headed boy took off to get his things. Lucy just sighed and walked to her apartment.

She packed all her stuff and took one last look at her apartment not knowing how long she would be away from it. She then walked to the place Natsu and her were supposed to meet waiting for Natsu to come. Ten minutes pass and he still wasn't there just as she was about to go back home she saw him running towards her with his entire luggage ready to go. She smiled and the both walked to the Magnolia dock.

 **Well that sums up my first chapter hoped you enjoyed it and don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys well here another chapter!

Lucy P.O.V

Natsu and I walked to the dock in silence so I decided to break it." So where's Happy?" he didn't answer me so I though he was just ignoring me and he had such a mad look on his face. I spoke a little louder this time

"Hey Natsu, are you ok? Did I do something wrong?" he look at me a little in embarrassed and concerned. "Sorry I'm kinda space out I didn't mean to make you feel like you did something wrong." I felt my checks heat up and tried to hide them so he didn't see. "And why would you feel that you did something wrong if you didn't. You're such a Weirdo" I pouted "No I'm not! You idiot!" well at least it was silent anymore. We tease each other all the way to the dock. We walked to the reservation table. I was surprised to see them still open. The women looked like she was in her mid-40s. "Um were here to rent a boat." She looked at me then at Natsu and smiled. "I see you guys are on a date I'm guessing." Both of are face turn bright red.

"Were not…"

"I'm not…."

"He's not"

"She not..."

The women laughed. "I'm just teasing but you two would make such a cute couple." Are faces got even redder. She laughed and handed us the key to a boat. "It's going to be the sixth boat on the left hand side. Have a good trip." I nodded and thanked her. I pulled Natsu to the boat and started the motor he already started to get sick I sighed and started to drive off. During the drive I started to see black dots in my vision I shook my head. Natsu look up at me in concern. "You ok?" I look back at him "Yeah I just black out a little, that's all." Before Natsu could replied his face turned green. I turned around not wanting to see him get sick all over again. 3 hours pass and Natsu fell asleep. I couldn't even see Magnolia anymore. The black dots in my vision didn't go away in fact they got worse. I started lose my balance and started to get dizzy. The waves started getting bigger rocking the boat more and more. I lost control of the wheel and was about to be flung overboard. My head hit something hard and the last thing I saw something up ahead but it was too late I blacked out. The last thing I remember is landing in the water.

Natsu P.O.V

I woke up to a mouthful of water. My eyes shot open. Why am I in the water? I swam to the surface to find the boat in pieces. I looked around but found nothing but derby. Where Luce? She was nowhere in sight. I started to worry I dived underwater and looked around to see nothing but debris. There wasn't any sign of her I dive in a couple of more time. With tears at the rim of my eyes I dive in once more to find her. I look down and saw her slowly going deeper into the water. I swam deeper and deeper in the water. My ears started to pop and my chest felt like it was closing in but I didn't care. My heart was pounding and I didn't know why. There was something that was bothering me in the thought of losing Lucy. I finally caught up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her up to the surface she was cold pale and unconscious. I put her on my back and looked around for an island lucky I found a small one about 3 miles away which was nothing I started making my way toward it and in 30 minutes I was there in no time. I laid her down on the sand and collapsed next to her breathing heavily. I drifted off thinking about how long I was going to be on this island.

I woke up to stars in the sky, and the smell of seaweed and salt. Then I just remember where I was. I shot up and looked over at Lucy. She was still unconscious and looked even paler than before. I picked her up and slowly place her back up on a rock. Found some logs and started and fire. I sat down to her and put her head in my lap. I slowly put my fingers through her hair. I hope you wake up soon Luce. She stirred a little meaning she wasn't in a coma or something. I looked closely at her. She looked so fragile like if you drop her from a high place she'll break. That's when I made a promise to protect her even if it meant risking my own life. My body felt tingly as I started to think more and more about Lucy. What is this feeling when every time I think about her? I mean it's not a bad feeling but it's just weird like it's nothing I ever felt before. My stomach rumbled. I forgot I was starving. I looked at Lucy. She was still sleeping. I just as I was about to move my body I heard a quiet whimper. I look at Lucy, she was murmuring and twisting and turning. I shook her a little. "Luce it's just a nightmare you gotta wake up" then she started talking in her sleep. "Natsu I'm so sorry please don't hurt me." I'm crush to hear her having a nightmare of me hurting her. I shook a little harder this time. "Luce I'm not gonna hurt you. You're having a nightmare you need to get up please." Now tears were starting to coming out her eyes. "Natsu stop you're hurting me" she was still sleeping. I couldn't take it anymore. I shook her even harder and didn't stop until I saw her eyes open. "Natsu why were you…" but before she could finish, a small blush formed around my faced I hugged her so tightly. She flinched at first then she hugged me back.

"Natsu…"

"Lucy, you know I would never hurt you right?"

"Yeah Natsu but why…"

"And I will always protect you no matter what happens"

Before she could say anything else I let go of her and got up. "I'm going to go hunting. You, get some rest. " And I walked into the water not looking back.

Lucy P.O.V

Before I could say anything else he got up and told me get some rest. I just sat there and stared at the fire. This weird feeling was tingly throughout my body. The thought of what Natsu did and said made me blush and made me wanted to be closer to him. Why do I feel this way about him? I got up and stretch I had a huge headache. I look at the beautiful night sky then look at the ocean. The dream I just had scared the crap out of me and I don't even remember it. A couple of minutes later Natsu came back with two big fish. He tossed one to me and sat down. I got two sticks and tossed one to him. It was silent for a while but I broke the silence. "So how did we get here?" He bit off a piece of fish. "The boat crashed into pieces and when I found you were pretty deep under water so I put you on my back and swam here." I twirled my fish in the fire. "I didn't even know what happen. I blacked out a couple of times the last time I just crashed and hit my head." "Are you okay" he came closer looking examining my face. "Yeah thanks Natsu for everything" I saw a blush form around his face. Then he smiled back. "Not a problem." After a couple minutes of talking and laughing I started to fall asleep which was weird because I just had a long slumber not to long ago. Natsu look at me. "Tired?" I nodded and let out a big yawn. He came over to me and let me lean my head on him. And after a few minutes I fell asleep. For the last few days Natsu and I been on this island living with no shelter, fish and no idea when we're gonna get off this island my head has been doing a lot better but I still didn't understand why I just blacked out like that. I woke up to here birds and insects sounds. Something warm was wrapped around my waist I look down to see that it was Natsu's arm. Now that I was thinking about it my whole body was pulled into his warm one. I could feel him breathing on me and his heartbeat against my back. This made me turn so red. I heard him started to get up so I acted like I was sleep.

Natsu P.O.V

I woke to something push against my body that was curled up in a ball I look to see Lucy with her back towards me and my arm wrapped around her waist. That tingly feeling came back as my face turn red. I gently move my arms from around her body and stood up. I guess I was too loud because she woke up right after me and looked up at me with a big grin on her face. "Morning Natsu" I scratch my head and smile "Morning." She got up and looked around. "So what are we going to do first?" I looked around. "Well first thing we need more than anything is food so Lucy, you go find some food in that jungle and I will build us shelter." She nodded then just as she was about to run off she turn around and gave me a hug "Thanks for everything Natsu" then she ran back in the jungle leaving me speechless.

And another chapter done hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy P.O.V

I ran into the jungle as fast as I could so Natsu couldn't see how red my face was. I stopped as soon as I got far enough to get him out of my view. I walked for a couple of minutes, and then stopped myself. I had no idea where I was going. I reached down for one of my keys. But they were gone I check my belt, my pockets, even my boots but found nothing. My stomach started growling I was starving. I guess I had to wait to get the key later and right now find some food for me and Natsu. So I continued to walk more into the jungle.

Natsu P.O.V

I stared as she ran off. I was still blushing with that tingly feeling still in me. I shook my head I had to start to make a fort. I grabbed some big leaves and some wood and started. It took me a while but I slowly started to create this fort. I knew it wasn't going to be the best but it will be sturdy enough to hold me and Lucy in it. After an hour, I finally finished. I knew it wouldn't win a first place prize but it was still sturdy. I Wipe the sweat off my head and sat down. My stomach started to rumble telling me that it was hungry. Then it hit me where's Lucy? It's been an hour. I hope she ok. I thought about going into the jungle to find her but that would make me look overprotecting. So I just sit and wait for her for another hour. My stomach rumbled louder. I guess I could grab a snack. So I ran into the water to hunt for fish.

Lucy P.O.V

I kept walking until I couldn't. I got myself lost in this stupid jungle with still no food. I could see Natsu siting throwing a tantrum because I still haven't brought food. I chuckled of the thought of it so I kept walking. As I walked I came across a tree filled with bananas. My face lit up with joy. After an hour of walking I finally found something to eat. I grabbed as many as my hands could carry. Then I turned around to find myself face to face with lion.

I dropped all the bananas and stood there frozen not knowing what to do. With no keys I couldn't fight it and if I ran it would surly get me. It walked little closer to me until we were a couple of inches away. Had to think of something and fast. At the time I thought of climbing a tree but then again it's a huge cat so that would end very well for me. I slowly back away and it walked slowly closer to me. Now would be the great time for something unexpected to happen.

Natsu P.O.V

I belched after the nice snack I made. Now I was all fired up. I was about sunset and Lucy still wasn't back yet. Now I was worried. I start walking toward the jungle entrance something shiny glared in my face. I looked down and saw something shiny in buried in the sand. I picked up automatically know what it was Lucy's keys. That's when I started running because knowing Lucy she could get be in trouble anytime without her keys. I could smell Lucy sent nearby. I ran toward not stopping. Lucy where are you? I was so busy thinking little did I know Lucy was sprinting full speed crash into me.

Lucy P.O.V

The lion mimicked every move I made so I had to the chance and be risky I pick a pebble and threw it at a rock in back of the lion making it lose its focus on me that when I took the opportunity to pick up some bananas and sprint like there was no tomorrow and pretty soon the lion was after me. I ran without stopping I took a sharp right and look in back of me to see not see Natsu sprinting my way making me crash right into him dropping bananas. I looked back to see the lion and got up quickly pulling Natsu with me as we ran to find the exit.

Natsu P.O.V

We started sprinting trying to find an exit with the lion still following us. "What did you do to piss him off?" I hissed. She looked then looked up front. "Nothing I was minding my business trying to find food but that stupid feline had to come and mimicked my every move and without my keys I couldn't fight so I ran." I shook me my. "Oh, here you go." I took the keys out of my pocket and gave her the keys. She stopped running and turned around to the lion's direction. I stopped a turned around as she summoned Leo the lion.

Lucy P.O.V

I summoned Leo the lion a big smoke cloud appeared then after a while it disappeared leaving Loke or Leo in front of the lion. "Is this the big cat that was bothering you Lucy?" I nodded. "Ok well I guess it's time to show this kitty a lesson. " He rolled up his sleeve and hit the lion. The lion tried to scratch him but with a bit of luck Leo dodge. "No fair I want fight him." Natsu said as he jumped in the fight with the lion in Leo.

Five minutes later the boys were done attacking the lion that ran back to where it came from. I sighed as the two boys that were panting and smiling. "Thanks for your help Loke, you can go back to the spirit world to get some rest." He looked up at me. "Anytime princess" he said as he disappeared back into the spirit world. I picked all the bananas and made my way toward the exit.

Natsu P.O.V

I watch Lucy pick up the bananas and make her way toward the exit. I was just about to follow but I felt a hand touch my shoulder I turn around ready to fight but I saw that it was Loke." What was he doing here? Just as he was about to asked a question he stopped me. "There no time for question. Look, I need you to look over Lucy for a while." I looked at him confuse as he shook his head. "I mean if there ever any trouble because all of the celestial spirits have to go to the celestial king for some very important messages. So if anything goes wrong look after Lucy." I nodded to show how I understood and turned around to catch up to Lucy. "One more thing Natsu" I turned around. "You should really tell Lucy how you feel." He said as he disappeared leaving me blushing. Lucy came running back toward my direction. "Hey aren't you coming." I nodded and ran up to her as we both exited the jungle.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy P.O.V

We walked back to the beach and I saw a little small fort next the fire Natsu built. "It's not the best but, it's something that will keep us out the rain." Natsu said scratching his head. I smiled "Its fine, it actually looks like a play house I use to have when I was younger except a little bit more on the wood side." He laughed and put his hands in his pocket. "Only you would think of that you really are a weirdo." I pouted.

"I am not"

"Are to"

"No"

"Yes"

"Well you a bigger one"

"No"

"Yes"

We argued all the way back to the fort until he finally gave in. I put the bananas in the fort and sat down near the fire Natsu joined me.

Natsu P.O.V

"So how long do you think we're gonna be on this island." She asked me looking in the fire. I looked up at the sky. "I have no idea but it can't be for that long because the people that sent the request we tell the guild we haven't shown up which can take couple of months." She looked up at the sky and sighed. This was gonna be a long trip. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I'm gonna go to the sleep." I nodded and told her goodnight. She walked in the fort and lay on the giant leaves I found. I looked at the fire and thought about what loke said. I stood up, stretched and yawn and went into the fort and called it a night.

It's been a month since we've been on this island woke up to something that smelled amazing. I walked out the fort finding Lucy with only a tank top and shorts that she cut from sharp rocks on making something other than bananas. It was blueberry pancakes with harsh browns. I started drooling as I walked over to her. "You better not get any of your drool on this food ya pyro." I kept on staring at it as my stomach rumbled. I clenched my stomach. "Where did you get this food Luce?" I said as she gave me a plate. "Virgo gave us a couple of things to survive since she can't bring us back to magnolia." I ate the whole thing without hesitation. She looked at me in shock as she slowly ate her food. The food on her plate was calling my name. I inched over to Lucy and gave her my puppy dog eyes. She looked at me and then back at her plate. She shook her head. "Aw come on just a little piece." She shook her head again. "Nope this is mine, nobody asked you to devour your plate." I kept on begging and begging until she finally gave in.

Lucy P.O.V

Natsu would not stop pestering me about my food so I finally gave in and let him have some. He ate it within one gulp. "So what's up for today's agenda." He looked up at the sky. "Not much since it looks like it's gonna pour. I looked up at the sky where there was a couple of clouds giving some since it was defiantly gonna rain. I nodded and finished my food. "Natsu can I ask you for a favor?" he looked at me with concern. "Yeah sure what's up?" I didn't make eye contact. "Is it possible that you can train me to get stronger?" he looked at me. "Why would you want to do that?" I looked down at my hands and bawled them up in fist. "I want to be able to protect myself so, you don't have to worry about me." I felt a hand go on my shoulder and I looked up at Natsu. "Lucy, I know you don't believe this but you are already strong but I will train and don't expect me to go all easy on you just because I'm training you." I gave him and small smile. "Thanks Natsu." He gave me one of his famous Natsu smiles. "And maybe one day you can verse me." Then my smile disappeared. "Yeah I don't think that will ever happen." We sat there for about 3 hours talked about how I was gonna train until it started raining. We ran into the shelter into a big surprise.

Natsu P.O.V

We walked into the shelter to find a bathroom, a kitchen, and two bed rooms. We walked back outside shook our heads and walked back in to find the same thing. Virgo came out the bathroom and walked passed us putting up a door. "Um Virgo, what is all this?" Lucy asked still in shock. "Well hime, I've felt bad since I couldn't transport you back home and you wouldn't punish me so I fixed up your little fort. Another thing hime, the celestial and I spirits will be gone for months so if we don't answer then you know why. Would you like to give Virgo a punishment?" I sat on the bed which felt like a cloud. "NO! But, thanks Virgo this really means a lot you can go back into the spirit world and take a break." She waved to us goodbye and disappeared. "Wow I can't believe Virgo did all of this." I said getting up from the amazing bed." She looked down at Virgo's key. "Yeah all my celestial friends are." Our stomachs both rumbled. She made her way toward the kitchen. "I'll go make us something to eat." I nodded and headed ofutside into the rain.

 **Honestly I couldn't think of anything better for nastu but to just run outside but here another chapter hope you like it please don't forget to review and just for the heck of it tell me about you day we'll see ya and thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello well here another chapter so N'Joy!**

Lucy P.O.V

I finish making us an amazing lobster dinner pats self on back and called Natsu who is now soaking wet from head to toe. "IT'S ONLY BEEN ONE DAY AND YOU STILL MANAGE TO DIRTY UP THE PLACE! GET CHANGED!" he laughed walking into his room and he came out with a whole different outfit Virgo left in the dresser in his room. He actually looked really hot in the tight shirt with his cargo shorts on. I blush and turned away as fast as I could. He looked up and down at me. "Well you don't look the greatest in shape either." I looked down at myself I was covered in dirt and I'm pretty sure I didn't smell the greatest. I went into my bathroom took a shower then to my room and pulled out a beautiful blouse and a purple skirt and some flats. I walked into the kitchen were Natsu was eating and he stopped and looked at me as if I were a sculpture to admire. "Wow Luce, you look beautiful" I looked away and blush "Thanks Natsu, how's the food so far." He looked at his plate that was halfway done. "It's really good one of the best things I ever ate." I smiled and sat down and ate my food. We sat and talked for a while about my training session tomorrow until we decided to call it a night. I walked in my room and put some pajama shorts and a tank top on. I laid in the bed staring at the ceiling, unable to go to sleep. It wasn't that the bed wasn't comfortable because it beats sleeping on the floor and it also is a soft as a cloud. I haven't told Natsu this but for the last couple of day I've been having nightmares about him hurting me and every night it gets worse. I finally gotten so sleepy I drifted off into my terrible nightmare

I was running on the beach not looking back at the creature that was chasing after me. My eye sight was blurry from the tears in my eyes. I fell but I scrambled back up to my feet and started running again but I was to slow the thing latched on to my leg and pinned me down its hands were not only burning skin off my wrist but it also had a killer grip. I kick it in its stomach and crawled backwards but it followed my every move until couldn't crawl and more its claw scratch my face leaving a hot burning wound on my face. I screamed out in pain but there was no one to help. This creature had red and yellow scales with fangs and claws but it looked and smelled so familiar. My eye vision cleared up and the face I saw want to make me cry. It was Natsu. His eyes were red and his fangs stuck out from his mouth. He held my wrist again burn me with every touch I screamed until he bit my neck leaving it with a burning sensation that brought tears to my eyes. He used his tongue and lapped it up making it burn even more. He lifted up my shirt and scratch my abdomen leaving a huge blood gushing wound on my stomach then licked up the blooded with his tongue making it burn. My whole like it was on fire then Natsu finally looked into my eyes and went to go attack for my face and everything went dark.

I bolted out of bed and screamed letting tears go down my face. . I screamed until Natsu came running into my room ready to fight someone. "Lucy what happened!" I brought my legs to my chest and hugged them. I couldn't look at Natsu for some reason because when I did I saw that creature. I sighed as my breathing started to calm down. I shook my head. "It was just a bad dream" he sat at the end of my bed "Do you want to talk about it?" I just shook my head and kept it down. He got of my bed and start walking toward his room. "Wait" I said still not looking up. "Can I sleep with you?" "Yeah" I got up and walk to his room and climbed in his bed with his back facing me. My face was hot and red as he pulled me closer to me him. Soon I drifted off into sleep hoping that I don't have any more nightmares.

I woke up by myself in the bed. I smelled something really sweet as I walked into the kitchen to find Natsu making a fruit salad with an omelet and pancakes. "Hey, you over slept so I just made a little breakfast." The food looked breathtaking. "Natsu I didn't know you knew how to cook." He blushed and scratched his head. "Well when I was with Igneel he taught me how to cook." I smiled and look at him. He looked that creature in my dream. I quickly looked back down at the table. "Luce you okay?" I ignored his question. "Come on let's eat Natsu." We sat and ate in silents until he broke it. "So did you get much sleep after your nightmare?" A shiver went down my back. I shook my head. He took my plate and put it in the sink. "Well if you want we don't have to start training today." I shook my head. In case he ever decides to change on me I have to be ready. "No we can still train." I forced a smile. He smiled back and grabbed my hand and started running out the door. A flashed back to my dream and yanked my hand from him. He looked back at me with concern. "I gotta use the bathroom." I made up a quick excuse for him to believe me. He was so dense he just said okay and meet me outside as he ran out the door.

Natsu P.O.V

I ran out the door into the water. Lucy was acting different and I think it has something to do with the dream. She didn't even make eye contact with me. What if it was like the dream when we first came here. She was crying and saying I was hurting her in that nightmare. What if I was in her dream this time hurting her or worst. I saw her run toward me into the water. "So what are gonna do?" we walked into the water then back onto the sand. Well you have to learn how to defend yourself before you learn how to fight. She nodded and got ready okay re you ready. She nodded and I punched aim for her face. She quickly dodge all the times. I took my foot and tripped her with my foot. She fell on her butt and turn red. "What was that for?!"I looked at her and help her up. "You can't look up for top attacks but also bottom attacks. She nodded giving me her ready signal. I quickly aim for her face but she dodge and then at her feet she jumped and ran I ran after she still blocking my attacks as she walked backwards until she trip and fell bring me down with her. I had her pinned down to the ground. I looked at her she looked like she saw a ghost and she scrambled on to her feet. "Luce…. what's up" she shook her head. "Stop lying I know it's about that dream. Please tell me."

Lucy P.O.V

I guess I had no choice but to tell him. "Luce…" he took my hands in his. " I would never hurt you. I promise you I would kill myself before I could ever hurt you." "I know Natsu and I'm trying to tell myself that but...Whenever I think about the dream I just…" I broke down in tears. He pulled me in to a hug and I accepted it. We took the rest of the time looking at watching the sunset and the stars in the sky. I broke the silents. "How long do you think it will take them to come find us?" I looked over to him and he was sound asleep I smiled and fell asleep on his chest and when I went to sleep I didn't have a nightmare.

 **And done hope you N'joyed pleased don't forget to review and let me know how you feel and i hope everyone has a great thanksgiving!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well idk how i feel about this chapter and I wanted to try something new so here you go**

Natsu P.O.V

It's been six months since we have been stuck on this island. Lucy finally finished her training and gotten stronger like she wanted. And we finally think that they don't have a search crew anymore. It's now summer and it's been getting really hot and thankfully Virgo has packed some summer clothes in our dressers. "It's your turn to go fishing." She sighed and put on her bathing suit. I watched as she walked toward the water. I bit my bottom lip as she slowly made her way to the water. Her curves screamed out to me. Her blonde hair and brown eyes made it her even more irresistible. For the last past week I look at Lucy a different way. Whenever I'm around her my body heats up. It something that happens to me every time around this year and then it all hit me it was that time of the year. I shook my head disbelief. It was dragon mating season and I was now old enough to find a mate and it just so happens to be Lucy. I remember Igneel tell me things when I was younger but I didn't put so much attention into it because I thought it wasn't all that important. I couldn't let her be around me like this. She walked up to me with her arm crossed. Her hair shined so beautiful in the sun. I moaned as a little voice in my head told to me to take, her keep her, and make her mine. I mentally slapped myself as she came closer to me. My insides burned the closer she came. "I couldn't get anything." She poked out her bottom lips which made my brain go crazy and I started panting. This started happening a lot lately she looked concern at me. "Are you okay? You've been panting a lot lately is there something wrong" I hate lying her but I don't wanna tell her about this. I have to get away before it gets worse. Her hand touch mine and my whole body felt like it was gonna burst in to this amazing sensation. "No it's just really hot and don't do well in hot weather." She smiled, took my hand and brought me into the fort. She finally stopped having those horrible nightmares about me hurting her if I start this now she will never want to be around me again and she might get with that stupid thick skull stripper. I started getting angry and mad imagining Gray and Lucy together. I bawled my hands in a fist. I would never let that happen. I was so focus on being angry at Gray I didn't even hear what Lucy was saying. She waved her hands in front of my face as I blinked as she laughed. "I'm sorry what did you say" she cleared her throat. "All I said was that we should do something different today." I scratched the back of my head "like what?" she a moment to think. "How about a dinner date. To celebrate my training is over and for us still being together and not trying to rip each other's head off" I looked at her in shock. "Really?" she blushed. Make her yours I pushed the inner voice back in me down. "Um, okay what time." She took a moment to think. "What about at sunset" my mind was saying no but that voice was say yes. "Yeah that's fine" she got a huge smile on her face "Okay it's a date then." She laughed she gave me a kiss on the check and walked away at that point I thought I was gonna lose it.

Lucy P.O.V

I gave Natsu a kiss on the cheek and walked away. Lately I've been feeling this weird feeling when I'm around him. Then it finally hit me that I like him. But, him being the dense guy that he is I knew he would never get it so since I'm done with my training and I don't know when our guild is gonna find us I figured I should confess how I feel soon so I thought I should do it today. I walked on the beached and looked into the horizon. There was something about today that was different it felt like something big was gonna happen maybe toady was the day to tell him.

Natsu P.O.V

I was pacing back and forth I was getting worst. The voice was frequently coming more and more. Even though I'm a fire dragon slayer I am burning hot I can feel my fangs slowly pushing in. I'm no expert but this whole transformation at this rate will end at sunset and it will hurt but, if I stay away from Lucy as far as I can until this is done then maybe it will all end or at least be push back to the middle of the night so I can sneak out and do it. I looked out the door and saw Lucy looking into the horizon. My heart was beating so fast. Take her before anyone else can. Make her yours. Mark her. My body was burning and I couldn't take it. I ran out the house and into the jungle not caring where my feet where going to take me. I heard Lucy call me but I just kept on running. I ignored the burning and the sensation and Lucy's strawberry and vanilla scent that makes me go crazy. I ran as far away as I can not knowing she was following.

Like I said I'm iffy about this chapter so tell me how you feel about if you don't like it I'll rewrite a new one but just tell me how you feel and don't forget to review! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**Here another one of my experiment chapters so tell me how you feel about it well n'joy**

Lucy P.O.V

I saw Natsu sprint out the door without a hesitation. "NATSU!" I yelled but he ignored me so I ran after him. After my training I've became a lot faster then I once was. There was something definitely wrong with him it wasn't just today. This happens to him every year, when he isolates himself from everyone else. Matter a fact just about every dragon slayer does it. As I ran through the jungle I saw some leaves and bushes burning. He is really bothering by something and its making him mad. But what? As I ran I heard a scream and stop dead in my tracks "Natsu!" I continued running not turning back.

Natsu P.O.V

The pain was getting unbearable my fangs were pushing their way through and it's not even sunset yet. My skin was unbearably hot and my skin was changing not only color but into scales I screamed in pain. The pain was unbearable. It was like my skin was tearing slowly and it stung. Then all of a sudden I hear Lucy scream my name. That's when I lost almost all my control and went after her.

Lucy P.O.V

I heard something coming my way. It was Natsu but something wasn't right. He look like he was going to faint any second of dehydration. He clasped and I sprint over to him with tears in my eyes. I rushed his side he laid face on the ground. His body heat was off the charts and I was afraid if I'd touch him I'd be burned but I didn't care. "Natsu what's wrong you gotta get up and tell me." He picks his head up but I couldn't see his face. "Lushee, you have you have to get out of here now!" I couldn't really understand him but something was defiantly wrong. I looked on his arms and saw patches of red scales forming on his arms. His eyes started to change color and his jaw looked like it was swelling. "Not without you, please tell me what's wrong."

"Lushee pleaasssse I don't wanna hurt you."

"Please Natsu"

"Leave now"

But I stayed by his side until he screamed in pain so loudly all I could do is watch until his transformation was done. When he was done screaming he looked up at me and roared. I have never been so scared in my life. I just entered my nightmare.

Natsu P.O.V

Soon as she came that close to me I lost the control I had slowly and I use this time to tell her to get away from me but she wouldn't listen. The final transformation had happen and I could anything but watch I saw he my true form. That's when I saw true terror in her eyes. She said something and my first instinct was to roar like the dragon I was. I eyed from head to toe she looked so perfect like a little doll that I just had to have. She ran and I chase after her and we somehow made our way back to the beach. And I blacked out

 **I know it's short but it just an experiment but thanks for reading and don't forget to review and tell me how you feel. Btw if you also like this chapter I'll keep going on with this theme. Well until next time see ya and don't forget to review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well here a little chapter that's a little touchy feely but it not a lemon well onward with the story and don't forget to review**

Natsu P.O.V

I froze and got control of my body I looked into Lucy's eyes who was now crying and she looked red why am I on her I looked down to see where my hands were. I got up so fast and back away. Lucy I got up and walked toward me. I was a monster and I didn't want her near. I back away slowly with tears coming down my face. "Natsu…" I held my hands out in front of me. I was so scared and in shock of what I just did just did to the person I like no, the person I love just because I couldn't control the beast with me. "Please, don't come near me. I'm so sorry Lucy. I just….I didn't…I couldn't." I fell to my knees and cried.

Lucy P.O.V

I watch Natsu at his weakest when he fell to his knees. I was afraid but the same time I wasn't. I guess I was because I was afraid of the form that he was but at the same time I wasn't because…I love him. "What's going on with you?" I said I walked toward him "I didn't want to tell you but, it's mating season" it took me a little time to understand but then it all made sense. That's one of the reasons why he didn't want me around and he was sure about our dinner date because I was his mate. I was the one he wanted to be with. I was the one that he loved and this was the only way his dense self could show it. I kneeled down next to him. " Please Lucy, get away from me, I don't wanna hurt you anymore, I can't control myself, I barely have control now, please run as far away from me as I can." I shook my head. "Idiot" I got closer to him. "I-I'm afraid but." I pause and watched him at his weakest state as if he lost a fight with Erza or Gray. "At the same I'm not because….." I hugged him even if it burn. I didn't have to even finish my sentence. "Lucy, you don't understand and I don't wanna put you through that if you aren't ready. Lucy I don't like you, I will never like you because I'm in love with you and I don't wanna lose you and if you can't accept it then…." "Natsu" I whispered. He lifted his head and smiled. "I love you Lucy even if you're a weirdo." I pouted "I might be a weirdo but you will always be an idiot and I love you too." He laughed I guess he couldn't argue with that. He held my hands in his and looked me straight in the eye. "Lucy Heartfillia, you have somehow in your weird way made me fall in love with you, so will you be will you be my mate and my girlfriend?" A tear rolled down my face. This was the first time I've ever seen Natsu be so serious and calm. I nodded and hugged him. He gave me a kiss on my forehead, then on my check and last on my lips. This would take some time to get use to but I didn't care. He kissed me on my neck and I moaned his name. This weird smell filled my nose making me fall into his trans. I hear a little growl come from him as he kissed me up and down my neck and pulled me closer. I put my hands through his hair as his growls became moans. He moaned my name and picked me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. His kisses started to burn every time we kissed. He started kissing me in some kind of rhythm as I wrapped my hands around his neck. It became faster and rougher as kissed and bit my lips. He slowly made his way down to my neck as I moaned. He kissed and licked my neck then it happened. The sharp pain of his fangs sunk in to my skin leaving a burning but also an amazing sensation went through my body I gasp which quickly changed into moans again. I felt him lapped my neck with his tongue. He gave me one more kiss then he picked me up and moaned Lucy. Then we made our way back to the house to finish what we started.

Natsu P.O.V

I woke up the next morning in my bed with Lucy. I finally told her how I felt and love that we shared light night was amazing. I finally have the person I will always be with, protect, love, and car for. And I gave her scar to prove it. I watched her sleep so peacefully, remembering the day I first met her, and the day she thought she was just a replacement for Lisanna. I never want her to feel that way again. I got up and went in the kitchen to make something to eat the love of my life. She woke into the kitchen rubbing her eyes wearing my oversize ripped tee shirt smiling. I gave her one of my famous smiles "Morning Luce." She waved and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Morning, what are you doing" I looked at her beautiful brown eyes. "I was going to make us breakfast if you're hungry." She shook her head. "No I'm not really hungry just sore." She rubbed her neck were I bit her yesterday. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you" I took my hand to examine it. "Yeah just a little." I kissed her lips that were still a little swollen. She held my hand and we walked down the beach thinking about are new life together.

 **Welp, there's another chapter tell me how you feel about it and don't forget to review until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey well here's another quick chapter N'Joy**

Lucy P.O.V

From that day on me and Natsu showed nothing but affection for each other. Today was the big festival that fairy tail threw. I woke up by myself which was weird because I always woke up before Natsu. I went outside and found him sitting on the sand look out at the ocean. I could tell he was upset he couldn't be there. Now that I thought about it if it wasn't for me crashing the boat we would be on this island and we wouldn't be stuck on this island. My stomach felt in knots and I felt so angry with myself. I sat next to him. He didn't say anything but just stared out into the ocean. "Natsu" I started. " What's up Luce" he said. My lip quivered "I'm sorry" he stared at me with confusion. "What are you apologizing for Luce?" I drew small circles in the sand not looking up at him. " If I didn't crash that boat we could been back to see the festival" he crawled over to me and kissed me passionately. I was a little confused at first but I just went with it. He pulled back and spoke. " If wasn't for you I would be stuck on such a beautiful place with such a beautiful woman that I got finally tell my feelings to. I am honestly glad I am to be stuck here with you I would want any one else but you.

Natsu P.O.V

I was mad at Lucy for the fact that she blamed herself for crashing the boat. She looked so cute as she wrote in the sand. I crawled over to her and kissed her passionately. I want more from her after I was done explaining myself she crashed her lips on to mine. I slowly laid her down on the sand and deepen the kiss. After a couple of minute we broke apart gasping for air I looked at her and she had Lust in her eyes I picked her up and made our way back to the fort.

That night Lucy and I sat on the sand and watched the fireworks even thought we weren't at fairy tail we were able to see the small works of light in the air. She sat in between my legs as she rested her head on my chest. It was quite for awhile then she spoke. I remember my dad would never allow me to go to see the festival up close so my mom requested a hot air balloon and me and her would watch all the floats in the sky and fireworks from a distance the sky." I saw a small sad smile form on her face. "I use to have so much fun" tears started fall from her eyes. I wrapped my arms around. " She looked back at me and kissed me and whispered I love you. That night we just watched fire works as we drift off to sleep I didn't know if we would ever get off this island but I knew if I was spending rest of my life with her I would be just fine.

 **And done! I just might write another chapter later but idk anyway hope you like it and don't forget to review thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Lucy P.O.V**

It's been about seven months since me and Natsu has been stuck on this island. My celestial spirits have been trying to find a way to tell our friends or at least get us back to Magnolia but nothing. I woke up feeling a little off today like my food from yesterday wasn't sitting in my stomach. Natsu made me some toast and eggs. Tried to eat but the food from yesterday came back up. I rush to the bathroom with Natsu not to far behind me. He held my hair as I empty all the food out of my from yesterday. "Luce what's wrong? Was it the food I made yesterday? I knew I should have made just regular food." I nodded as he gave me paper towel and my tooth brush and paste to clean myself up. When I was done I gave told thank you. Today we walked across the beach but I couldn't go very far because my ankles started hurting and call me crazy but I think they started swelling up. Natsu had to carry me back home and I fell asleep on his back.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

Lucy's been acting really strange lately. She didn't eat today without throwing up, she can't walk far and she has been really sleepy lately. What if she was sick and she didn't telling me. I'll talk to her about it when she wakes up. I placed her on my bed, and thought about all the things that could be wrong.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I woke up and sat on my bed. Something was very off about me. It almost felt like I was heavier and like I had extra magic. I summon Virgo who came quicker than I thought. "I can't stay long hime but I'll do what you ask. " Virgo I need you to run a test for me." She nodded and left then came back with a little white box. "Thank you Virgo you may leave." "No punishment hime?" "Goodbye Virgo" I said and she disappeared within a snap. I walk to the bathroom and follow the instruction. I wait until the timer went off. I looked at the stick and my face grew pale. I heard a knock at and the blood drew from my face. "Luce, you okay in there?" I just stared in shock I didn't know to be scare, excited, happy or sad." I heard the door open. "Luce what's wrong" when I saw him I was afraid I rush pass him and to the door. "I…I…I…I'm pregnant" was the last thing I said to him. I ran onto the beach. Black dots came into vision again. I couldn't do this to him especially since he wasn't ready

Now I have dragged him into a situation he not ready for. I couldn't tell him because it would mess up his life and I know he wouldn't be happy, we would say he loves us even though he doesn't. But I will love them and that's all that matters. Black dots where coming in my vision and getting worse by the second. I clenched my stomach, and fell to my knees and threw up and collapse to my side and everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

**Natsu P.O.V**

"I'm pregnant!" was the last thing Lucy said before she bolted toward the beach. I stood there speechless like an idiot instead of going after like a real man should do. I was in so much shock but at the same time was had so much joy I could cry. I race toward the beach looking for the love of my life and are unborn child. I knew she couldn't get very far since her ankles swelled up from walking a lot. I sprint on the beach and what I saw was her laying there lifelessly on the ground "LUCY!" I sprinted toward her. She was breathing but unconscious. I pick her up and sprinted back to the house with her in my arms. I layed on the bed and let her rest I didn't leave her side until I know she would wake up. I couldn't return the guild with her dead I would kill myself before I would to go through with that. My eyes travel down to her stomach. I put my hand on it and kept it there. I felt a ball of heat bouncing around. A tear rolled down my face. This was mine. My kid the one I've made with the most beautiful person on the face of this earth. Ready or not I was gonna be a dad and I will be there for my child. I kept my hand there until I seen Lucy's eyes flutter open. "Natsu….I'm sorry" I ignored her and got on the bed with her. Before she could say anything else I hugged her and let the tears stream down my face. "Thank you so much Lucy. This is the best thing anyone has ever given me and I all fire up for it." At this point she was hugging me back and sobbing. I kissed her forehead and rest my head on top of hers. She calmed down and she looked me. "So am I"

The next month Lucy's stomach bulge out a little. Just about every morning she would throw up and I would have to come behind her. She would always thank me after she finished brushing her teeth. Since we found out she was pregnant I found myself being more protective over her but. There was times where she didn't mind and times where she couldn't stand it. Another thing was the constant mood swings she would cry at the smallest things like a sunset or get angry if I left a plate on the table then sad for being angry with me and she would constantly call herself fat. But no matter what I still love her

 **Lucy P.O.V**

It been a month after my big announcement I was officially two months and I was showing more than I should. I woke up not only with stupid morning sickness and aching feet. Natsu occasionally rubbed my feet and my belly. One morning after throwing up from morning sickness I heard this strange sound. Usually Natsu would be by my side when I threw up but I do it so often I guess he's tired well only if he known how I felt. I walked outside and what I've seen was just unreal I ran back inside to wake up Natsu. "Natsu you have get up and come look outside." He got up looking grumpy rubbing his eyes "What is it Lucy?" I started making my way to the door pulling him with me and when he saw it his mouth dropped. Every single person from fairytail was in boats coming toward us. We ran to the water waving our arms Natsu was jumping up and down like a maniac. We were finally going home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lucy P.O.V**

Once they reach the shore I was hugged by Levy, Erza, and Mirajane. We were all hugging and crying to get her I saw Natsu be hugged by his friends. Lisanna came up to Natsu and kiss him on the cheek. I push my jealously down and just enjoyed being around the guild. Natsu and I boarded the boat hand and hand making which had people whispering. We walked up to master and ask to speak with him in privately he nodded and we made our way with him to the captain's quarters despite all the people still whispering.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

"Well sit down my children" we sat by the couch still holding hands. "Now tell me what's wrong?" I decided that I should be the one to talk for both of us. "Well gramps….I'm not sure if you have been made aware but…." I looked at Lucy and she looked at me back and smiled. "2 months ago was mating season." He nodded his head "So I'm taking it that you pick Lucy" I nodded "But that not what I want to tell you." He nodded and took a gulp of his Booze. I look at Lucy one more time which she was still smiling and nodded for me to go on. I sighed and continued "I….got…..Lucy pregnant." Gramps to a gulp of his drink and spit it out. "WHAT!" he looked at me then Lucy who was holding her stomach protectively then sighed. "Come closer my children." We got up and made are why to Gramps who was now standing on the table. He put his hand on Lucy's stomach and closed his eyes and smiled. "This baby will be strong like its father, pretty likes its mother, and have the power like the fairytail guild." He opened his eyes, looked at us and smiled. "You have the guilds blessing." Gramps hope off the table and opened the door "Follow me". We followed Gramps all the way to the top deck. He stood on the railing and cleared his throat "CAN I PLEASE HAVE EVERYONE'S ATTENTION!" the whole guild stopped what they were doing and looked up at us. He started speaking again. "Well we all know what happens to dragon slayers when around that time of the year just like Gajeel and Levy." Levy turned bright red as she held her fiancé's hand. "Well Natsu found his which is Lucy." the crowd wasn't in shock because. "But that's not all. Because of this event my beautiful child Lucy is pregnant with a strong mage. I already told her that she has our blessing so if anyone disagrees of this can come talk to me privately." The whole guild stood silent for a moment then screamed with excitement me and Lucy made our way to the main deck where everyone is to be congratulated. Erza walked up to us and gave us a hug she looked at. "If you hurt her I will put you under the ground six feet deep then kill you am I clear." I sweated profusely nodding my head. "Okay my children we can go back home!" we all cheered.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I sat up in Natsu's and my room and sighed. The guild was throwing a party for not only our return but for this beautiful piece of life I have in me. I smiled and looked down at the little bulge of life in me. It brought tears in my eyes. Natsu looking exhausted as sat on the bed next to me. "You look tired" he layed down and yawn. "Well today was a long day and it wasn't much fun without you there." I blush and gave me one of his trademark smiles. He sat up and looked at my stomach. "Can I?" he said hovering his hand over my stomach. I nodded as his warm hand touch my stomach I felt the weight of my stomach shift to him. His as shot open so did mine. "Did you feel that?" he nodded and moved his hand up and down. And a smile form on his face "that's amazing" we heard a knock at the door. It was Levy and Gajeel. I'm guessing they want to talk about this whole thing. Gajeel walked in before her. "Natsu your needed down stairs." "Well tell them to wait because I'm talking to my lady." Gajeel sighed and scratched his head. "Okay but I don't think you wanted to keep Erza waiting." Just then Natsu zoom pass Gajeel with Gajeel following behind. I sighed and looked at Levy. She looked about five months along. "How are you settling in?" she asked sitting on my bed. "Okay the motion sickness is bothering me a lot." She laughed and rubbed her stomach. "Yeah I'm surprise I didn't get any of that." she took my hand and put it on her belly it felt really solid and heavy but I was still able to feel the warm that the child lets off. "How many months are you?" she rubbed her stomach "about 9 months." "Oh so you only have a few more days" she shook her head. "I actually found out that in a dragon slayer pregnancy can last for a year." My jaw dropped, I couldn't do this for a whole year. She laughed it's not as that bad after the fourth month. That when really weird cravings, the hormones and the weight start to kicks in." "Thanks for making this sound so much fun." I said as I rubbed my stomach and laughed we talked the whole night until we dozed off.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

The party was amazing and Erza didn't beat me up as much as I thought me a Gajeel walk back to my cabin to find both girls fast asleep. "We really found two amazing people." Gajeel said and I nodded in agreement, "Of course my kid is gonna be so much better than yours." Gajeel shook his head. "You just had to mess up a touching moment didn't you salamander. Well sorry to hurt your feelings but my kid is gonna be way better than yours" he went in the room and picked up Levy who was still peacefully sleeping in his arms. "Good night Salamander and good luck." I gave him a grin "Same to you." I walked into my cabin to see Lucy sound asleep. I put her under the covers and called it a night.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

We're finally back home. Natsu and I mainly said in the cabin because we both suffered from motion sickness. I was about 3 months now and my stomach look huge. Natsu had to help me get out of the boat as we made our way back to my apartment. To get my key and the door opened. It was my landlady looking as ever. "Hey , I know haven't been here that long but…" she cut me off and handed me an envelope. "You don't live here anymore. All your things have been move to this location. Have a nice day." And with that she slammed the door and locked it. Usually I've would have just gotten mad but because of my stupid hormones I started crying. Natsu look like he wanted to break the door down but instead he just stood there comforting me and kissing me on my cheek. "Come on Luce, you can stay at my place." I nodded and we walked to where the location of my stuff. It wasn't that far away from my old apartment building. It looked like it was as private place. We walked inside to find a nice furnished house with a letter left on the table.

 _Dear Natsu and Lucy,_

 _Due to your little leaving both of you guys were way back on rent therefore both of you lost your homes. So everyone in the guild decided to chip in a give you guys a little house for your new life._

 _From,_

 _The fairytail guild_

When I finished reading the letter tears we're once again falling down my face I looked Natsu and he gave me his famous smile and said "we're home".


	13. Chapter 13

Natsu P.O.V

It's been a week since Lucy and I got back home. Lucy stomach look bigger than it should but I wasn't going to tell her that but it did worried me because she was only in the 3 month. She had terrible back pain, Motion sickness and, morning sickness. So I decided to call Wendy since she lives close and she's getting better with her healing magic. She came over in ten minutes with Gramps, Erza, Gray and Levy. We walked upstairs to where Happy was comforting Lucy. "How is she Happy?" He flew and landed on top of my head. "She is sleeping". I walked over to Lucy she looked so beautiful. Her eyes fluttered up and she smiled "Hey Natsu" I smiled at her "how do you feel?" she sat up "Not so well my back really hurts and I'm feeling kinda nauseous." I sat on the bed next to her as Wendy started examine her. "I'm sorry but I can only help with the back pain and nausea." She started healing her back and her nausea. Gramps cleared his throat "Can everyone please leave the room while I talk to Lucy." I started to protest. "But gramps why can't I be here." Gramps just looked at me which told me that it was something really important he need to only tell Lucy. I bawled up my fist and stormed out with everyone else following.

Lucy P.O.V

Natsu and the rest quickly left leaving me and master by ourselves. "My child I've seen you grown into a beautiful, talented woman that is now you are having a child of your own." I nodded kinda scared of what he was going to say next. "You carry a lot of magical energy and it's just too much." "W-well what are you trying to say." He closed his eyes and put a hand on my stomach. "You're not only having a child but you're having a dragon slayer which leads me to what I'm about to say." I was in shock but he wasn't done. "There are people, people that are want your kid for their power, people that will steal your kid, and they will take you in order to get them. So Lucy, watch your back and trust no one." I was gonna ask him why he didn't want Natsu to hear this but he beat me to it. "The reason I didn't want to tell Natsu because he's not ready, if I would have told him he would have handle the situation in the wrong way which can cost people their lives." I nodded "So what should I do?" "Tell him about the dragon slayer but not the consequences. And I expect my grandkid to be healthy and beautiful just like you." I smiled and hugged him he was like the dad I never had. "Thank you master" he hugged me back. "Anything for you," he was about to leave and I stopped him, "Will my stomach keep on growing" he nodded "I'm afraid so but, you can always ask Wendy for help and if the pain gets to unbearable just call me." I smiled and waved as he left. As soon as he opened the door everyone came running in. Natsu ran to my side and happy landed on my head. "What did gramps say is there something wrong?" I started crying but what Natsu didn't see was that they were tears of joy. "Lucy what happen why are you carrying, come on babe tell me what happen." I looked at him and smiled. "Natsu….She's gonna be a dragon slayer" his face lit up with joy he hugged me so tight. "Wow lulu Chan, I wonder how you can deal with a dragon slayer." Levy said. She also looked like she was going to pop and her due date was just days away unlike me who's only 3 months and I looked huge. Erza walked up to me and kneeled to my height. "Is there any way I could help you?" I rubbed my stomach and smiled at her. "No but thank you for all of your help" she smiled and looked at Natsu. He started freaking out until she hugged him then she hugged me. "Take good care of her Natsu you always do because if you don't I will punish and kill you is that clear." "Aye sir" he said as everyone except me, Natsu, and Happy left the house. I felt something weird happen. It felt like butterflies floating in my stomach. Then it hit me "Natsu come here" he rush over to my side and I took his hand and place it and waited. A big smile appeared on his face. "I felt a kick and there really strong." I nodded. Happy flew over to my other side "I wanna feel to". I took his paw and placed to where the other child was kicking. His eyes widen with amazement. I looked at two as they felt the life inside her. They were her family, they were the ones she will always be with until the days she dies. They were the ones she loved. I pulled them into a hug. The both froze then gave in to the hug. "I love you guys" "We love you to Lucy" they both said. Natsu got up and put on his coat. "Where are you going" I asked "to go get some food you coming happy?" he leaped of the bed and flew to Natsu. He gave me a kiss on my head then he did something I would have never expected he kissed my stomach and said I love you as he walked out with happy flying behind.

I was reading on pregnancy until I got a call from Gajeel telling me that Levy went into labor. I tried my hardest and got my coat on and made my way to the hospital which was only a few blocks away. I called Natsu to tell him the news.

"Hello?"

"Hey Natsu"

"Hey what's up babe?"

"Levy went into labor"

"Really? Okay I'm on my way. Where are you?"

"I'm on my way to the hospital."

"You're not walking are you?"

"And if I was."

I heard him get angry

"Lucy we talked about this"

"Yeah but this is only a few blocks"

"Fine, but you not walking back home Happy is flying you back." I rolled my eyes but I loved how he cared about me.

"Okay I'll see you there."

"Not if I see you first"

After that we hung up and just got there.

Natsu P.O.V

I rushed to the hospital which was like two blocks away I saw Lucy waddling into the hospital I ran to catch up with happy not too far behind. Levy was on the second floor in the 6 room with only Gajeel and gramps in the room me and Lucy made our way in and saw Levy in the bed. She looked like she was in a lot of pain but she manage to smile at us. Gajeel stood at her side and gramps was in the chair sleeping. The nurse brought in some medicine to numb the pain.

We've been there for 4 hours and Lucy has already fallen asleep. The doctor came in which woke up Lucy and he came in an asked to talk to Gajeel outside. I heard Gajeel start to get angry so I got up and stopped him from doing something stupid. Gajeel had the doctor pinned up against the wall ready to kill him. "What's going on here" I ask. He let go of the doctor's neck that ran into the room. "He said the umbilical cord was wrapped around the baby's neck and they had to do an emergency operation." I put my hand on his shoulder. "It's gonna be okay man." He shook his head "What it loses oxygen to the head, or what if they're not ready yet." I gave him a reassuring smile. "Because it's your child, now go in there with your wife and help her get through one of the most challenging things in her life before I fight you ya metal head" he nodded and smiled "You're not bad hot head" he said as he walk in to the room where his wife was going to go into surgery in ten minutes. Lucy, Gramps and I waited in the waiting room. Lucy was still sleep I know she was exhausted and gramps was talking to the nurse about Levy.

About an hour later the nurse came in telling us we were allowed to see Levy and her new baby boy. He looked so small and fragile in Gajeel's hands. Levy was half way sleep and drugged up so she didn't really notice our presents. Gramps was holding him and I could almost see a tear in his eye. He kissed the black hair his fore head and passed him to Lucy who as now awake. She tried to find the easiest way to hold the baby without her stomach interfering and after the fifth try she finally got to hold the new born child. Next it was my turn. I was terrified to hold such a tiny frail human but as soon as he was put in my own I felt the life. I could only imagine what it will be like to hold my own child. After an hour of spending time with the family, Lucy and I left making our way home.

Lucy P.O.V

We sat in our beds speechless of one of the most amazing things we ever seen. I looked at my growing stomach. Natsu's hand intertwined with mine and I looked at him. I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss and told I love him and with that we head off to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys sorry i haven't been able to write as much but im still here well here another chapter hope you enjoy**

It's been about six months since levy had her baby boy named Gale. He was one of the cutest kids I've seen. Things have been pretty good. Since I couldn't work anymore Natsu and happy had to go on more missions so he was around much but Erza has been by my side the whole time. I was so glad and happy to have them in my life they really were the family I never had. I am about nine months I can barely fit through any door. My motion sickness has gotten so horrible that I can't even go on anymore missions. I was worse than Natsu. I made my way down the stairs where Erza was waiting for me today I was gonna do something I never saw myself doing. I was gonna go back home to the Heartfilia mansion. I was quickly transported there before my sickness could get the best of me and walked to the gates. Those gates always made this place feel like a prison but, if it was for all the kindhearted people here it might as well be. Erza offered to come but I told her this is something I gotta do by myself. As soon as the gardeners saw me the waterworks turned on. They came running over to me hug my touching my belly and telling me how much they missed me and telling me how much with tears in their eyes. I request to talk to my dad who sickens me because he never has time for his daughter or for anyone of that matter I really don't see how my mother fell in love with him. I walked into the office and sat at one of the chairs my dad had his back facing toward me. "Hello Lucy. Well isn't nice to see my runaway daughter from such a long time." His words were like venom that left an eerie sound in my ear. "I'm taking it you haven't heard." He still kept his back toward me. "Oh you mean the one about you getting pregnant by that ruffian." He turned around my body shook in fear he came face to face with me. He took his hand slapped me to the ground. "Are you and idiot Lucy? DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD THIS MAKES ME LOOK? I cried as her pulled me up by my ponytail and punched me and kicked me. "YOU HAD THE ABLITY TO LIVE THE PERFECT LIFE AND INSTEAD YOU CHOSE THE WAY YOU REPAY ME." He still had my ponytail and dragged me behind the desk. "You are no longer my daughter." He said letting my ponytail go about to dismiss me but I stopped him. I let my hair cover my eyes. "I feel sorry for you Jude Heartfilia. You have lost your wife and your daughter because your life isn't perfect and let me tell you something, one day you will be on your deathbed and nobody will be here to comfort you. So congratulations, you have become the most loneliest man in Magnolia. I hope your life was worth typing all the time because you didn't deserve anyone especially not mom." And before he can say anything else i struggled to get up by myself and I walked out with my hair covering my eyes. Erza was still sitting in the carriage looking at the sky. "So what did your dad say?" She was smiling until she saw my face. I was crying as she ran over to me and hugged me as I melted in her arms. "Lucy, what happened in there, why did he hurt you?" she was about to storm over to the house until I grabbed her arm. I looked up at her still crying. "Can we please just go home?" She nodded and took us back home in utter silents.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

I was just finish this amazing mission and was on my way to the home until I heard someone mention the name Heartfilia. I stopped and listen to the two women walking. "Didn't you hear? His lost daughter went up to him today announcing her pregnancy and he disowned her" the women nodded. "Yeah I also heard that he fought her, I hope that she okay" at this point I was beyond angry and so was Happy. We race home to see if she was there. By the time we got there Erza was leaving. I saw how angry she was so she must've known. "I be right back, I have some business to handle." She said as she passed me but I stop her. "Not without me. There's no way I'm gonna let him get away with let alone disowning but putting his hands on her? He is gonna pay" she turn back towards me. "She pretty beat up. She has a couple of bruises but she doesn't need us both going their just in case we get arrested I think that would hurt her more than anything. I'll going to get Gray. You, need to go see her I think she really needs you right now." As much I hate this guy right now she was right I nodded and walked towards my door. "Oh and Erza, make sure you throw a big punch for me." She changed into battle gear. "Don't worry, it will be the best move we do." I walked up the stairs into our room. Happy was already up there with her. When I saw it made me even madder. She was sleep but she had bruises on her face, cheek and neck. Happy was crying as he was holding her hand. I turned around heading for the door "Happy, watch over Lucy I'll be right back"

 **Hey well here another chapter hope you enjoyed it please dont forget to review and until next time see ya!**


	15. Chapter 15

**hey well here another chapter n'joy**

The ride to the Heartfilia's Mansion was really short which was good because it gave me more time to beat this jerk. I walked in a barged straight into his office Erza and Gray were there with Jude who was pinned to wall by Gray's ice magic. "Natsu I told you to stay with her" Jude laughed "Oh, you're her little ruffian friends. Do you know what you did to her? You ruin the perfect life she had, she might have not been happy but she sure was the lucky girl who can anything in a snap of a finger." I passed Gray and Erza and was face to face with him. I took him by his neck and slammed him to the floor and breaking him from Gray's ice magic. My body set on fire within seconds. "Natsu we didn't come here to kill him we're just here to teach him a lesson!" Gray yelled out to me but I didn't care. The scales on my face started to form and my fangs slid out. I could see the horror in everyone's face. "Listen to me, as soon as Lucy run away from home she wasn't considered lucky Lucy Heartfilia she was Lucy of Fairytail. We gave her love that you were too cheap to show because you thought it would cost you. But what you can't get through your thick skull was that love is free. Now, since she's not yours I can finally give her a last name she love and appreciate soon she will be called Lucy Dragneel of fairytail. And her life wasn't all that perfect if there wasn't any love. She might've be able to get things with a snap of a finger but with us she always has someone there for her. So, the next time you lay a finger on her, I will personally beat you into your death" I let go his throat and stormed out the house with Erza and Gray behind and speechless Jude in his office. There was one more place I had to go before I went home.

Lucy P.O.V

I woke up with a terrible headache. Happy was sleeping beside me which meant that Natsu was back from his mission but he was nowhere in sight. I made my way to the bathroom which took some time and looked in the mirror. I saw how many bruises on my face and started crying. I saw Happy walk in looking sad and Plue my little adorable dog was right behind him I pick both of them up and went back into the room I heard the front door open and I known it was Natsu by the way he walked up the stairs. He walked in and he was actually dressed nice which was probably from his last mission. He sat on the bed beside me. "I'm sorry" is all he said until I pieced it together. He went to see my-Jude Heartfilia. Tears form in the rim of my eye as he pulled me in for a hug. We stayed like this for a while until he got up and dragged me along with him to the dining room. There was a big beautiful dinner set up for two and a strawberry cake with vanilla icing was set up in the middle. There was music on the piano playing with the lights dimmed. "Natsu, what's this for?" He up a chair for me "It's been six months since we've been off the island" he was a week late but at least he got the month right. He pushed me in without hitting my stomach too much. The meal was amazing and the strawberry cake was the best I've ever had. I was about to head upstairs but he stopped me. "Lucy, you are the most, bravest, smartest, funniest women in my life. But…" when he said that by heart dropped and skipped a beat. "I don't want to you to just be Lucy of fairytail" he fell to the floor and pulled out a beautiful diamond gold ring that a dragon and a celestial symbol engrave in it. "So can you be how would you feel to be Lucy Dragneel of fairytail. With our beautiful kid, and happy and be a whole family. I know that it's not much and I can't give you everything you want but…" I didn't even let him finish I kissed him, nodded and hug him and kept telling how much I loved him.

 **And here another chapter I know it was short but don't forget to review**


	16. Chapter 16

Lucy P.O.V

As soon a Natsu proposed, we wasted no time to set up the wedding finding a dress especially for someone who was pregnant was hard until finally found the perfect dress. Since i was over emotional i cried of course just like i cried when my Bridesmaid which were Levy, Erza, and Wendy had beautiful aquamarine dresses. until the day finally came my wedding day.

I was in my beautiful dress that had a sweetheart top and layered long train dress I stared into the mirror and sighed. I was happy, exicted nervous and sad. I was upset because I wouldn't have my mother there to help me and my father to walk me down. A tear traveled down my face. I heard a knock on the door I wiped my face and dried my eyes. " Come in" I tried to sound as happy as possible but failed. It was the master " How is the bride and mother to be." I gave him a simple smile. I was afraid if I talked my voice would tremble and he would hear my sadness. Came over to the mirror with me. " You looked very beautiful but why do you seem upset?" I hesitated. I should've known he would see right through me. I bit my lip and tried to prevent it from quivering and tears from coming down. "It just that.. MY parents... and this wedding... and I just... I wish" I let the tears fall down my face. He use his magic to grow to about my height and hug me. He rubbed my back. " My poor child" He started. " I know that I will never understand how you feel but i will be there the whole time through happy and sad times and I will try to be the closest thing to a father." i hugged him tighter. "You Already have been and I am so grateful to have you in my life." he released me and linked arms with me "shall we." I nodded and walked into the were i would marry the one I love.

Natsu. P.O.V

There was so many people. I could feel my hands sweating. The bridesmaids and my best men came out out. I the music started play and there she was in her beautiful dress. My heart started to pound as I got closer. i saw the smile slowly forming on her face. Gramps gave her a kiss on the check and passed her to me. She was so unbelievably beautiful. I encase her hands in my. Was glad she was gonna be mine and only mine and with this amazing kid I was ready for anything. I grabbed he in encased her into a passionate kiss. I could the crowd roar with applause. "Alright time to party" I heard Gramps say.

Lucy P.O.V

The party lasted for 3 days. I loved hanging out with the guild and all but I could barely stand most of the time and the loud music was giving me a headache so I left without anyone really noticing and made my way back home. I was dark and quite. My feet were aching and I was halfway home there was a figure walking on the opposite side of me I didn't think anything other until they started walking toward me and they fell to their knees. I got there as fast as I could to help the person. I was about to call the cops until he got and put me in a headlock I tried to pull out my key but they put some over my face which made me feel sleepy. And everything went dark

 **And done but dont you worry i gonna put another chapter up today so hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review annie out for now.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Natsu P.O.V**

I was so glad I was finally married to the most perfect women in my world. I was looking for Lucy until someone told me they saw her going home. I race home with happy to see my beautiful wife but she wasn't there. I ran back to the guild but I didn't panic because she probably forgot something and went back to the guild. Levy was sitting in the corner playing with her adorable baby boy . "Hey Levy have you seen Lucy anywhere" she shook her head. I asked Erza, Gray, Wendy, Luxus, Mirajane, Gajeel and even Cana and that all said no. I finally went up to Gramps and when I told him and he didn't look to happy. He asked me to follow to his office. He sat and on his desk and gulp down the rest of his booze. "I was afraid this might happen. Earlier in Lucy pregnancy I warned her that they're will be people that want her child because of their value." I scratched my head. "They're value?" he took another of his booze and nodded. "This child isn't just regular wizards. She's a Dragon slayer and one of the rarest. She holds the power of all the earths' elements" I need a second to let this all sink in. "This power in the wrong hands can destroy the world. We need to find Lucy immediately." Master ran to the front of the guild and got everyone's attention. "Lucy has been kidnapped, she needs to be found as soon as possible so I need everyone to get in teams and find her. And if this person brought harm to my child we will go to war. Now get move in" I ran down the stairs and was about to go to the door until I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Did you really think we'd let you find her by yourself." It was Gray and the rest of team Natsu. The guild was completely empty except master, me and my team. Gramps cleared his throat. "You guys are the most important to especially after the whole thing that happen with her dad. Please bring her back." We all nodded and ran out the door trying to figure out where she was and whoever has her will be beaten to a pulp.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I woke up in this cell with a hard cold bed and a toilet. I tried to get up but when your hands are tied together and you as big as me it kinda hard. In ten minutes I manage to get up and walk to the bars of the cell there was nothing but complete darkness. In fact the light that came in the room was from the moon which was oddly bright. I looked down at my stomach which is getting bigger and bigger by the minute. My feet were beyond swelling and it was to a point where I couldn't really stand on my own two feet anymore. I slid down the wall of the cell and rubbed my stomach which the baby was kicking like there was no tomorrow. I was thinking about what master said to me earlier during my pregnancy about me trusting no one I obviously failed to do. I looked out the window and I prayed that Natsu will come find me of a sudden I hear my door being open and someone with a directed me to come outside I walked down the dark path the man to a room where it's lit up by the fire. There was a figure standing near the fire. The guards closed the door. The figure turned around and my eyes widen with fear. I would have never guessed it would've have been him.

And done hope you N'Joyed and don't forget to review


	18. Chapter 18

**Natsu P.O.V**

I didn't even know where to start. I just know I had to find my wife and my unborn child. We decided to skip the obvious places and look at places we went on missions at. We even went to the Heartfilia's mansion but no one was home which left me suspicious. I started getting frustrated and angry. Wendy had to calm me down multiple times before I got too outta hand. We sat in silents trying to think of where she could be but I couldn't think of a place that she could be. Then I gotten a faint smell of strawberry and vanilla bolt right up and followed the smell with them following behind me it got stronger and stronger as we passed Lucy's old apartment and it led to the Magnolia dock. Then it hit me "She at the island where you rescued us". "What makes you think that" Happy said trying to catch up with us. "I can smell it" I ran to the lady who usually stays there. "When is the next time a boat is available it's an emergency" she looked in her book then at me. "The next one is available in three days." I curse under my breath. "Is there any way we can get across the water today?" she scratched her head "There one boat but it's gonna cost you a fee" I pulled out my wallet "Okay how much?" She held her hand out. "50,000 jewels" I pull out the money and handed it to the lady she gave me the keys and point to the boat I ran to it and started the boat. My motion sickness did even affect me because of the adrenaline in my system. I was on my way to say the love of my life and my child.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

"Jude Heartfilia" it left a nasty in my mouth when I said that name. "Well if it isn't my lovely daughter." The guard kept a tight grip on me even though I wouldn't go far if I were to attack him. "I'm sorry I thought you disowned me" I said with no remorse and he just laugh. "Guards you can leave the room I would like to have a talk with my daughter" they let me go and they all left shutting the door behind me. "You are a sick man, all you care about is money" he walked closer to me. I got scared and thought he was going to beat me up again but he didn't "That's not true" he lied. "All I want to do is be with my daughter and my beautiful grandchild." I scoffed "Well it's not gonna happen when Natsu finds me you'll really wish I wasn't your daughter." He laughed pacing back and forth "Oh but what you and Natsu don't know is that I'm a very powerful wizard and he wouldn't last a minute in a fight with me." I smiled "Don't underestimate my husband he stronger then you think." He stopped "Your husband?" It seemed to piss him off and I enjoyed that. "Oh I'm sorry maybe you would've been invited if you weren't such a manic." He came closer to me and cherished my cheek that I yanked away. He touched my hair. "You're so much like your mother but look where she ended up." My eyes widen and It felt like my heart broke in two. So much anger and frustration and sadness build up in me which I know wasn't good for me and the baby's health . "Your a heartless, cruel bastard!" I went to go punch him but he blocked it and called the guards. They grabbed one arm each to hold me back. "Take her to the room" they dragged me to this white room that had a big cannon and a chair that a restraints. I fought back but they put me in the chair and the restraints their people on the second floor in the room talking then I figured out what this is. This was the magic cannon and the people on top were chanting spells in order to make the cannon work. I screamed and tried to break free but it wouldn't budge. Tears were rolling down my face and there was only one name that I could scream. "NATSU!"

 **Well another chapter done yup I left you hanging but not for long. Don't forget to review and until next time Annie out**


	19. Chapter 19

**Natsu P.O.V**

This boat couldn't go any slower. We were thinking of a strategy so when we get there we not going in blind. I could see the island and the smell of Lucy was getting stronger. It was tiny but seeing it gave me hope but the unexpected happen, the boat decided to break down in the middle of the sea. I shook my head and disbelief and ran to the system and everything was burned out I ran up to where everyone else is was still in shock but I didn't have time to be in shock so I jumped of the boat and started swimming toward the island despite them calling my name and telling me to go back. I was going to get to her one way or another.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I cried and the ball of light in the cannon was shining bright and getting bigger and bigger as the men chanted louder and louder. Jude was up there waiting to give the signal to fire. The man where shouting now and finally Jude gave them the signal and the cannon was aimed at me. "Fire!" he shouted and the cannon released the bright light that was hurdling toward me and the only thing I can do was close my eyes and waited for it to be over. But nothing happen the light just floated around me then it disappeared. I felt my body absorb it and my energy starting to drain "What did you do to me?" I yelled he laughed "All I did was speed up your pregnancy so I can get the child faster and get rid of you quicker. But maybe if you be a good girl I just might let you live. Guards, take her the her cell." They took me out of my restraints and dragged me back to my cell.

In the cell I sat there and looked out the window. I know it wasn't too late and soon Natsu would find me he was just gonna have to hurry now. I put my hand on my stomach. I could feel the change happening and in a few hours I knew I was going to go into labor and have this child and Natsu better be there to help me.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

I finally made it to the island I was exhausted but I didn't care I crawled toward Lucy scent were it was the strongest. There I saw this huge building where I known Lucy was. I sprinted over there as quickly as possible but then I stop. I was going in without a plan and it would be stupid if I got caught. I sat and though about a plan which was kinda hard for me. After about ten minutes I started to get mad and frustrated. "What are you doing Natsu? We all know you and plans don't mix" I looked up and smiled it was my team.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

The pain in my stomach and back was becoming unbearable since this pregnancy was being speeded up I was weak and useless. Natsu could have done better when it came to picking a mate. All I do is slow him down and this kid should have a stronger mother. Maybe he was right, I should've just stayed home with him. I tried to stand but the pain was growing so I stay on the ground. They were kicking me so much it was starting to hurt so much. So I tried to sleep it off but the pain was just so unbearable. If I was like this now I wander how it will be if I go into labor

 **And done hope you N'Joyed and I told you I wouldn't let you hang for long. By the way I am probably going to end this story so but fear not I was thinking about writing a sequel to it so review and let me know what you think about the sequel so for now Annie is out**


	20. Chapter 20

**Natsu P.O.V**

I ran over to my team with a smile on my face. "How did you guys get here?" "Well since the system was shot Wendy just used her wind magic and pushed us toward the island" they looked at the building then back at me. "So what did you come up with so far" Erza said still looking at the building. I shook my head "I couldn't come up with anything but just charging in." she smiled "Well I guess charging in will have to do."

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I heard my cell being opened. I didn't want to see their faces again especially not Jude. After what he told me about my mother, I didn't wanna look into the eyes of my mother's killer. The guards came in and helped me up and brought me to the room where my cruel, heartless, father was. They sat me down on the floor and left shutting the door. My father was standing by the fire once again drinking something he walk up to me and smiled. "How is my lovely daughter doing?" I didn't answer him or look at him. I heard him get angry and slapped me on the side of my face. "You are so much like your mother just, stubborn. If I really wanted to I can just kill you here right here on the spot but, my lovely grandchild I need is in your possession" I kept my head down and talked with no emotion. "So what will you do with then once they are born?" "I will harvest they're powers and sell it just like I did to you." My eyes widen but I still shown no emotion when I spoke "Is that all, wow you really are stupid." He got angry and down more on my face. "What did you say?" I laughed "that's your big plan? To kill me and harvest my child's powers and sell it. Man you really are stupid if you think that will get you all that much money because it won't." he grabbed me by my neck and choked me but I endorsed all of it for my child's sake, Natsu's sake, and most of all my sake. "How do you know?" I smiled. "Because any magic power can be the strongest if it has one thing" he tightened his grip. He was red and angry. "What might that be?" he spat out. I just smiled and force out "It's love, something you never and will never have." Before he can do anything the door busted open. My eyes widen with joy it was Natsu, Erza, happy, Gray, and Wendy. Natsu looked beyond mad. My dad let go of my neck and I fell to the ground. "Wendy and Erza get Lucy me and gray will finish this." Jude laughed. "Go ahead and try, my men will find you before you can find the exit. And who said you guys were going to get out the room so easily." The door slammed shut and turned into metal. "YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO LUCY AND MY CHILD" Natsu said running toward. "Fire dragon Roar!" he blew fire making it hard for Jude to get to me. Erza and Wendy acted fast they grabbed me and made their way to the entrance which Erza knocked down easily. Looks like it was up to the boys and I know they will win.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

I looked at the man in disgust. I couldn't control my anger and I wasn't gonna my body set on fire my scales slowly appeared my fangs slid out I was ready to kill him. The man that was supposed to be my wife's father and my child's Grandpa. "Do you remember the last time we met and I told you if you touch her again I will beat you to death?" I punch my fist together and fire appeared "I don't go back on my word. Are you ready Gray?" He scoffed. "To make this guy pay for what he did to Lucy? Never have been more ready." Jude just laughed. "So you think your just gonna defeat me, leave the island, Lucy has her child and, it all ends with a happy ending. Sorry to break it to you boys but, you're not gonna get outta her just that easy. Besides, there's something I know that all you guys don't." I threw a punch at him but he quickly dodged it. Gray threw a blade at him but he dodged that too. He threw a punch a gray and missed him by an inch "so why don't you just tell us" gray said dodging his throws. "Because you'll find out soon enough"

 **Well another quick chapter done let me know what you thought about it and still thinking about that sequel let me know what you think well Annie out**


	21. Chapter 21

Lucy P.O.V

Erza carried me through the halls as Wendy attacked the enemies. We found a small little pocket hall and took a break there. Erza put me down on the floor. "We're halfway there Lucy how are you." I tried to stand up with the help of Wendy. "I'm fine" she nodded just she was going to pick me up again a sharp pain hit me in my lower stomach. I clenched it and yelled in pain. "Lucy! What wrong!" Erza dropped to my side as I shook my head, it had to happen right now out of all times now. "I'm going into labor" I said as another sharp pain hit me and I yelled again. Things just took a turn for the worst for team Natsu.

Natsu P.O.V

I could hear screaming and I knew exactly who it was "Lucy!" I yelled. I was beyond mad I grabbed him by his throat and pinned him to the wall "What did you do? Tell me now!" He just smiled. "It's already begun she went into labor." my grip around his throat got tighter. " I know your lying because she not due until another 3 months so you better tell me what's wrong with her or all burn you to a crisp" "That's were your wrong" he took my hand away and then punched me to the floor. "I used a machine to speed up her pregnancy" I smiled "Well she gonna get out of her unharmed and that's all that matters." He scoffed "You still don't get it do you. They won't be able to get out." "And why is that." I punched him into a wall while gray froze his arm and legs to the wall. "Because Lucy can't leave without her child being born first"

Lucy P.O.V

I was hyperventilating and black dots were coming in my vision. "Lucy you gotta breathe slow and calmly." Erza lowered me down to the floor. I tried to breathe slower and calm but this whole situation was making it hard. Erza picked me up again. "We gotta get back to the ship. Wendy, you think you can defend us while we find an exit. She nodded and they walked trying to find another exit. Sharp pains came every 10 minutes as they were trying to find a way to get out of here. We found a door and rush over to it. We tried to walk through it but there was some sort of barrier around it then words came up at the top. I gritted my teeth in anger. There was a written spell that allowed everyone except me outta here. Another sharp pain hit me. The pain was so unbearable I felt like I was gonna faint. Jude has really done it this time.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

We've been trying to beat this guy for a good hour. He was strong and he had some weird kind of illusion magic. I just had to remember and clear my head and then I could attack. He smiled "Lucy was right about you being strong maybe I should bring them here so they can see the fight. He waved his hand and Lucy, Erza, and Wendy appeared tied up by medal chains and bars. "Lucy!" I yelled. Jude waved his hand again and these weird demon things appeared I got ready to fight but they were paying attention to us they we focused on the girls. "Hey! You better not touch them!" I tried to run over to them but I couldn't move I looked down and I was trapped by gray's ice. "Gray you better take this off of me or else when I get free I'm gonna kill you." But he wasn't there instead he was chained to the wall next to happy with those demons pointing daggers and swords. Jude walked up to me face to face "If you walk away now they won't be harmed I even release them. Everyone except Lucy that is but, you know, people have to make sacrifices so, what will it be." I looked at Gray and happy, then I looked at Erza, Wendy and Lucy. I looked at Lucy there was something wrong then it hit me and I smiled. "I'm not picking any because it not real." Jude smiled "You sure a fast learner, how did you figure it out." I looked at Lucy "She doesn't have her mark" he looked at her. "Yes it does it right on her hand, see it's the fairytail mark." I shook my head "I'm not talking about that mark, it's a mark you never be able to see because it only something me and Lucy share." He smiled and waved his hand again and it all disappeared. "Impressive" we were back in the same room but Gray and Happy were knocked out. My blood started boiling "What happen to them" he cross his arms "while you were in dream land they were here fighting me" I took a step back. "So you're not just an illusion mage?" he laughed "Of course not. I wouldn't been able to get this far I have something better." He raised his hand "Dark recreation magic" he change into a black dragon with black and gold wings and red eyes. I didn't see this coming.


	22. Chapter 22

**Lucy P.O.V**

I screamed in pain as I squeeze the life out of Ezra's hand. "We have to find a room to do this Wendy, I need you stay close just in case something happens." She nodded and they started ran with me running. There was a room just a couple of feet from us. The room was set up exactly like a hospital room except bigger. This was probably where they were going to make me deliver my child. Erza layed me on the hospital bed and got to work. "Wendy, I need you to get me hot water, some towels and scissors" she nodded she looked at me with determination in her eyes. "Lucy you gonna have to start pushing soon." I nodded. Wendy came back with all the things. "Thanks Wendy now, I need you to do me a big favor and make sure nobody can get through that door." She nodded with almost relief. Even though Wendy learning about healing, and medical problems, I don't think she ready or knows how to deliver a kid right now. She ran toward the door and got ready just in case of an attack. Erza looked at me again. "Okay Lucy it's time to push" I used all my energy and pushed not thinking about pain, or if Natsu or the boys are in trouble I just worried about the child I was gonna bring into the world. Just I was about to stop I heard a cry which made the room go silent and tears came into my eyes.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

I was tossed around by this dragon. He pinned me down and took one of his claws and scratched me across my chest. Just I was going to run toward the dragon I stopped and I heard a light faded cry and tears and a smile came on my face. "So she already had the child. That was a lot faster than I though. Just make me more money faster." I turn toward him. The ground shook beneath us. The form of my fingers and face, and eyes start to change. "If you lay on finger them you will die where you stand." I ran toward him and for some strange reason I was stronger, maybe it was because of them, maybe because I couldn't afford to die and just leave everyone. Something inside me changed and it made me stronger. I punch the dragon straight in its eye with my fire fist. Maybe it was because it was because it was all the people who brought me this high and I couldn't just give up now. I landed another attack in his throat. Or maybe, it was all of those things. My last attack which was my strongest, I hit him right in the chest and he fell to the ground.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

The cry filled the room with happiness, Erza cut the cord and washed the baby up. "It's a girl and she is so beautiful." Erza handed her off to me wiping her eyes from her tears. I looked at the beautiful living creature that Natsu and I brought into this world. She had salmon colored hair like Natsu and my big brown eyes and my nose. I could stare at her all day but I knew that I had to bring another beautiful child into this world as well. Wendy watched as I held her and I smiled and waved my hand for her to come. "Would you like to see?" She smiled and ran over looking at the baby. I looked at Erza and smiled "Would you like to hold your niece?" she smiled and walked over to me taking the baby and cherishing her cheeks as she slept. She passed the baby to Wendy as she held her in arm with care. I smiled at them until another sharp pain hit me, there was something wrong, something I was definitely unprepared for. Erza checked to see and she looked at me in shock and I wasn't ready for what she said next. "This isn't over"

welp another chapter done don't forget to review and until next time Annie is out


	23. Chapter 23

**Natsu P.O.V**

I was now standing face to face with Jude. I was still transformed. I grabbed him by his neck squeeze not only making it hard for him to breath but my claws were digging into his neck. If I squeezed any harder I could kill him but I didn't, I couldn't. I just dropped him to the ground and looked at him as he gathered as much air as he could with his eyes and body shaking. "If you come near my family and my guild ever again I won't hesitate to kill you." I didn't even let him say anything I just took happy and gray and walked out. And before the door fully closed I said. "Oh, and by the way you're the most horrible father."

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I screamed as the pain increased again. Erza got right back to work helping me until we heard another cry fill the room. Erza cut the cord cleaned the baby and handed me the baby with even more tears in my eyes. "It's a boy" she handed her to me. He was truly a beautiful baby with my blonde hair Natsu's eyes, ears and my nose. Wendy handed me back my baby and I looked at the two. Maybe I'm not that useless if I created two beautiful dragon slayers. That would explain why my stomach was huge. I heard someone bust in. Erza and Wendy got ready to attack until we saw who it was, it was Natsu in complete shock.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

I heard Lucy scream again burst in the room with Gray and Happy next to me. Erza and Wendy looked like they were ready to attack us until they stopped and recognized who we were. I looked at Lucy holding two bundles side by side. There were two, two bundles of joy, two dragon slayers, two of Lucy's and my creations. I walked over there slowly even though I was bruised and beaten up. She looked at me and smiled with tears in her eyes and she passed me the one in the blue blanket. He was wide wake playing with my thumb I started to cry. He was beautiful with Lucy blonde, golden hair and my eyes. He was one of most amazing things I've ever held. Then she passed me the one in the pink blanket, she was so fragile and little and she slept so peacefully in my arms. She had my hair and I'm pretty sure she had Lucy's big brown eyes. She was someone I knew I would be overprotective about because she is my little girl. We passed them around the room to hold until we heard a loud boom come from down the hallway then we started feeling and hearing rumbling and I knew exactly who it was I jumped up and took the kids. "Everybody run this place is coming down!" Erza putt Lucy on her back and sprinted down the hall way with us. As we ran through the halls Erza yelled out me. "Lucy can't get out. The last time we tried it had a spell on it." I looked at her then back down the hallway. "She can get out now just trust me." She nodded and we all sprinted until we reached the boat. The place was crumbling down until there was nothing but rubble. We board the boat and the babies started crying. Lucy looked the other way and blushed. "I haven't fed them yet" I looked around "Well we're gonna have to wait until we get back to the guild and get some bottles." Everyone face palmed themselves and Lucy got really red. "You really are dense aren't you flame brain" "Well how they supposed to be fed without bottles you ugly cross striper. He whispered it in my ear and my face went red. "So that what _they're_ for" Lucy face palmed herself once again and took the babies with Erza. "That's why _they_ were getting bigger." Wendy and Happy walked away with embarrassment and Gray just shook his head at his dense friend.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

I held my beautiful children in my hands as they ate. I heard a knock on the door. "It's Natsu can I come in?" "Yeah, is anyone else with you?" "No" he walked in and closed the door behind him. He just stared as they ate. "How are you?" I wasn't the happiest knowing that my dad was in the rubble and what he did but, I was happy to have Natsu and these beautiful kids. "I'm okay" I sat down on the bed next to her. "Do you wanna talk about it?" I shook my head it wasn't something I was ready to think about especially what I heard about my mother and about me and my powers being taken away so I changed the subject. "So what are we gonna name them. Natsu scratched his head I gave him the boy and he examine him closely. "How about Igneel" I looked at him with surprised but I smile and nodded. "That a nice name." I looked at my beautiful baby girl. She was wide wake playing with my finger. "Nashi, I think I want to name her Nashi" we looked at our children then looked at each other, smiled, mouth out 'I love you' to each other and kissed. To think all of this would have never happened if we weren't stranded.

 **And well another chapter don't worry I decided I'm not going to end the story so don't worry the story will live on don't forget to review and until next time Annie is out**


	24. Chapter 24

Five years later….

The guild was lively as usual. Master Makarov finally retired and gave guild to Luxus who was married to Mirajane. Romeo and Wendy are now dating which everyone seen coming. Gray has finally confess to Juvia 'his feeling' and they're dating. Jellal has finally gotten out of jail and the first thing he did was find Erza and tell her how much he loves her so they're basically dating. My so called dad was found in the rubble dead, which was very painful for me but with the guilds help I got over it but there was still do many things I wanted answers to and I was determined to get them. Gale, Igneel and Nashi were running around the guild with Makarov's stick which he was chasing after them. Natsu, Gajeel, Levy, and I just laughed. "Who would've knew that our kids become good friends but of course my kids are better." Natsu said looking at Gajeel ready to start a fight. "You wanna take this outside Fire freak" the guys both stood up, smiled and started walking the door. I shook my head and glanced down at my stomach. It was bulging out slightly out. Natsu and I are expecting our third child who also happens to be a dragon slayer just like Gale, Igneel, and Nashi. Levy just had a baby girl name Janey. I just stared at the guild where my real life begun

 **Hey sorry for such a short chapter but this was were I was going to original end the story but something came up and now I am able to continue so thanks for sticking with me this far I really do appreciate it. I am going to work on my grammar mistakes and I am sorry about them. Please don't forget to review and until next year which I promise will have a longer chapter I hope you all enjoy and have a great new year! Annie is out..**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys here the long over-due chapter you guy deserve so, here it is and I hope you enjoy.**

Natsu P.O.V

Although I was going to fight metal head I just feel amazing. These last six years have been filled with surprise. I was stuck on an island with the most beautiful women who was now my wife. I have two beautiful children with a third one on the way and I was still in my amazing guild. I slowly stopped looking for Igneel. I had a feeling that I wasn't going to see him again and I was a father. I couldn't just leave my family to look for my dad that I haven't seen for years. It still bother me from time to time but me and Lucy comfort each other which was one of the many reasons why I love her so much. Gajeel and I just walked in silence until he spoke "How's the family?" I smiled at the thought of them. " They're good I still can't believe we're parents although my kids are five and I expecting another." he chuckled "Yeah but I wouldn't change it for the world."" Neither would I" As walked through the village two guys where talking and from the way they spoke it sounded important. I could help but listen "I'm telling you he's the guy you want to see that's giving the Magic away for a decent price." said one guy. "I know Jude Heartfilia was doing it before he died and it's been said that he even took his daughters magic." said the other guy. Listening to that made me angry. What cruel person would strip always someone magic. It was like taking away a piece of the person but then again, after all the horrible things he's done I wasn't shock. Continued to listen " Yeah I've heard that to. I also heard that it's really powerful but he never sold it yet because price people were offering was 'to low'. I'm going to see if this guy has it and if he does I'm gonna get it. " "Well not if I could get it first." without realizing I slowly made my way over. I could hear Gajeel calling me but I blocked him out. As they were still talking I interrupted their conversation. They seem annoyed. "Can I help you" one guy said sounding very much irritated but I didn't mind him. " Yes, you can tell me who this guy is and where could I find him." he give me an disgusting look. "Like I would tell you and don't you think it was rude to eavesdrop into other people conversation. Although you a street rat I still would thought you would have some manner." now a was mad. I lift him by his shirt as my hand went on fire.

I wouldn't have care so much if it didn't have anything to do with Lucy. I knew that he tried to take my children's Magic away but didn't know he took Lucy's. To me, Lucy the strongest person I have ever met but your magic is like a piece of you. It's getting a piece of who you are ripped away from you. I know she doesn't say but, I know that she thinks about it especially since our kids started 'experimenting' with their magic. I could see that she is happy and proud of our kids but I know that deep down she would like that feeling of magic. I know that she has her keys and they will always be apart of her life. They were her family and she loved them with all of her heart but the magic that is you is different. You can feel when is grows when you get stronger, decreases when your weak. it expresses who you are.

"Now, don't make me ask again" he started to squirm and I could see the fear in his eyes. "Okay,Okay man his name is Ivan Dreyar he located at the old heartfilia house please don't kill me. " My eyes widen I put him down at started toward the guild. Gajeel caught up. "What was that about?" he asked "He was talking about Lucy Magic that her father stripped away from her and who has it." he looked confused "but I thought Lucy has her magic isn't it with the keys?" I didn't have time to explain. "It a long story and don't have time to explain it all now all I know is I have to find Gramps and Lucy." I said and with that, I ran to the guild

 **Well I hoped you guys enjoyed that chapter please let me know what you thought about it and until then Annie is out!**


End file.
